


Не здесь

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: — Я читаю, когда ты спишь, Шоичи, — беззаботно отвечал Бьякуран, — иначе я все время на тебя отвлекаюсь.
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Kudos: 18
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Не здесь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды KHR!  
> Бета: Персе.

Очнулся Шоичи в прокуренном баре — сидел за столиком в углу, прижимая к себе футляр с гитарой. Собеседник — угрюмого вида тип в дешевом пиджаке — что-то требовательно ему говорил на английском, одну за другой называя суммы в разной валюте. Нижние фаланги пальцев у него были в татуировках.

— Извините, — Шоичи поднялся, скрипнув ножками стула по полу, — я отойду всего на минутку.

Еще двое незнакомых типов у барной стойки тут же двинулись в его сторону, и Шоичи, уронив гитару, бросился бежать. Через обшарпанную дверь наружу, дальше по безлюдному переулку на широкую улицу — что это за город, черт возьми, где он только оказался...

Проснулся он в аудитории от резкого толчка в бок. Стоял жаркий сентябрьский день, солнце припекало так, что открытые окна ничуть не спасали от духоты. Лектор — кудрявая итальянка в цветастом платье — хмуро на него смотрела, стоя между рядами.

— Мне повторить вопрос? — мелодично поинтересовалась она. — Какие тенденции влияют на интернационализацию предприятий развивающихся стран?

Шоичи сонно моргнул.

— Вывоз прямых иностранных инвестиций. — Он откашлялся, подбирая слова. — Участие в глобальных производственно-сбытовых цепях.

Лектор коротко поблагодарила его и обвела взглядом аудиторию. Заприметив другого лежавшего на парте студента, спросила, есть ли ему что добавить.

— Экспорт ПИИ, несомненно, играет важную роль, — тот мигом вскинул белобрысую голову, — но для более активной интернационализации прежде всего необходимо совершенствовать нормативно-правовую базу. Если взять сектор розничной торговли в Восточной Азии, где процесс интернационализации предприятий продвинулся дальше всего...

Закончив говорить, он подмигнул Шоичи — без издевки, скорее с заговорческим видом. Тот неуверенно кивнул в ответ, чувствуя, как сонливость отступает.

После лекций Шоичи отправился изучать Перуджу — бродил по асимметричным и волнистым улочкам до тех пор, пока на город не опустилась прохлада, а рестораны не заполонили шумные местные и дождавшиеся «счастливого часа» студенты. Завернув в первое попавшееся кафе с вай-фаем, он открыл ноутбук и подключился к сети.

Взломать университетскую базу данных оказалось легко, найти в ней неведомого Бьякурана — еще проще. Только поменяв его соседу по комнате — какому-то немцу — место проживания на свое и наоборот, Шоичи открыл файл с анкетой самого Бьякурана.

С фотографии ему улыбался умник с сегодняшней лекции.

***

В себя Шоичи пришел в библиотеке — явно не здешней, ее он обследовал еще вчера. Вокруг сидели другие учащиеся, мерно гудели компьютеры, а на столе перед Шоичи лежал выпуск «Вашингтон пост» и студенческая карточка на его имя — университет Джонса Хопкинса, инженерный факультет.

Глупость какая, Шоичи в жизни бы туда не поступил — даже без того письма. Вскочив на ноги, он заозирался по сторонам, не соображая, как здесь оказался и что теперь...

— Ты не заблудился?

Шоичи вздрогнул, резко очнувшись от сна, и выпрямился на кровати.

В дверях стоял Бьякуран. Косые лучи вечернего солнца обрисовывали его профиль.

— Я теперь здесь живу, — хрипло сказал Шоичи, кивнув на свой чемодан в углу. — В университете что-то напутали и сперва поселили меня не туда.

Бьякуран сдвинул светлые брови.

— Ты ведь тот японец? — заметил он таким тоном, будто видел Шоичи уже раз десять.

— Ирие Шоичи. Рад знакомству.

— Бьякуран Джессо. Очень приятно. — Тот не двигался с места, расслабленно прислонившись к стене. — Теперь, когда мы обменялись любезностями, ответь мне на один важный вопрос, Ирие Шоичи: как ты относишься к сладкому?

Шоичи медленно моргнул.

— Хорошо? Оно мне нравится.

— Нравится настолько, что ты готов тайком таскать у соседа шоколадки?

— Ни в коем случае.

— Тогда, — Бьякуран довольно сощурился, — думаю, мы с тобой поладим.

Шоичи даже не думал, что это окажется так легко.

Встречу с Бьякураном он представлял себе катастрофой. Не подходить же к нему со словами: «Привет, мне тут пришло письмо с инструкциями от самого себя из будущего — даже не спрашивай, — как сюда поступить и найти тебя, чтобы втереться в доверие — сам не знаю зачем. Давай дружить? Я честно не псих!», а больше Шоичи ни до чего не додумался. Заводить друзей он никогда не умел.

Однако Бьякуран решил все за него: в первый же вечер он потащил его в кондитерскую, где выпытал всю незатейливую биографию Шоичи, то и дело подсовывая ему пирожные с сосновыми шишками в карамели, а дальше попросту вел себя так, будто они теперь лучшие друзья.

Как ни странно, Шоичи не возражал.

С Бьякураном можно было обсуждать все на свете — он интересовался миллионом вещей, от Проторенессанса до внутренней политики Латинской Америки. Знал множество языков: Шоичи как-то пытался их сосчитать (итальянский, японский, английский, немецкий, латынь...), но сдался, когда Бьякуран заговорил с уличным торговцем на римском диалекте. Казалось, о чем его ни спроси, он разбирался в любой теме: на общих семинарах по современной истории и экономике Бьякуран всегда мог играючи поддержать разговор. И ведь Шоичи почти никогда не видел, чтобы он занимался — Бьякуран составлял доклады и сочинял эссе, но сам по себе учебный материал читал редко.

— Я читаю, когда ты спишь, Шоичи, — беззаботно отвечал он, — иначе я все время на тебя отвлекаюсь.

Шоичи так и не понял, шутит он или нет — с Бьякураном попробуй разбери.

Вставал он всегда рано: Шоичи только продирал глаза, а Бьякуран уже сидел в саду с кофе (с неизменными двойными сливками). Три дня в неделю в университет они шли вместе — в остальное время лекции у Бьякурана начинались позже, и по узким ступенькам Шоичи спускался один. Над улицами возвышались крыши дворцов и церквей, со всех сторон его окружали массивные каменные здания, и Шоичи ощущал себя так, будто вокруг него смыкались стены ущелья.

После учебы они встречались в городском парке, где лежали, лениво переговариваясь, в тени до тех пор, пока не спадала жара. Затем Бьякуран поднимался, сетовал на безнадежно испорченные брюки (но все равно изо дня в день надевал белые) и вел Шоичи развлекаться: то в ближайший бар с живой музыкой, то в Национальную галерею Умбрии (полотна Боккати и Гоццоли Шоичи счел на редкость уродливыми, чем сильно Бьякурана рассмешил), то — на выходных — арендовывал машину и вез их в соседние Губбио или Орвието. Мимо проносились голубоватые горы и тенистые речные долины, в раскрытые окна приятно дул ветер, и Шоичи казалось, что если он где-то и может быть счастлив, то здесь.

Квартиру они делили еще с двумя итальянцами — те жили в соседней комнате и, судя по шуму, играли там в боулинг. Или же вечно передвигали мебель.

— Будь у меня музыкальный инструмент, им бы не поздоровилось, — как-то пробурчал Шоичи, и на следующий день Бьякуран приволок ему две литавры.

— Подарок на день рождения.

— У меня в декабре.

— В декабре подарю еще что-нибудь, — отмахнулся Бьякуран. — Давай же, не прячь свой талант.

Первый удар спугнул с подоконника бесхозную кошку, а соседи не разговаривали с ними полторы недели.

Шоичи не расстроился. Из этапа «Бьякуран — интересный собеседник» он стремительно дошел до стадии, когда любому, кто заговаривал с Бьякураном, хотелось нагло сказать: «Ты зря стараешься привлечь внимание. Его лучший друг я, не видно, что ли?»

Но нагло вести себя Шоичи не умел, поэтому лишь робко мялся рядом, когда к Бьякурану подходили очередные студенты, владельцы ресторанов, семейные пары с игривыми шпицами — он каким-то магическим образом умел располагать к себе всех, даже шпицев.

Утешало то, что и Бьякуран не стремился общаться ни с кем другим.

— Здесь почти все — люди-функции, — как-то объяснил он, когда они сидели в сквере возле Галереи Кеннеди и любовались видом на бескрайние зеленые холмы. — Функция уличных торговцев — продавать нам фрукты, поваров — готовить мясо с трюфелями. Преподавателей — рассказывать одно и то же, других студентов — создавать фон на занятиях.

— Как-то это высокомерно, — заспорил Шоичи. В свете солнца белесые волосы Бьякурана казались совсем бесцветными, и весь он выглядел каким-то блеклым, словно выцветшим. — И не всегда правда.

— Конечно же, не всегда правда, — легко согласился Бьякуран и повел острыми плечами. — Тебя я никогда не считал фоном.

Не зная, возмутиться ему или рассмеяться, Шоичи смущенно отвел взгляд.

***

Он находился в постапокалиптическом мире — будто вдруг перенесся во вселенную «Фоллаута». Очередной незнакомый город — кажется, какой-то европейский мегаполис — превратился в серые, пыльные руины. Редкие прохожие были вооружены чем попало, от горлышек разбитых бутылок до лыжных досок, а с треснувшей мостовой подбирали все подряд — какая-то изможденная женщина даже с трудом взгромоздила на себя сдутое велосипедное колесо.

Долгое время Шоичи бесцельно блуждал среди развалин, пока не выбился из сил и остановился возле уличного костра — военные свалили посреди дороги флаги разных стран и, облив бензином, с криками подожгли. Шоичи присел на бордюр — чуть поодаль от двух бродяг в грязных балахонах, которые смотрели на экране мобильного выпуск новостей.

— Этот диктор, — услышал он обрывок разговора, — он и развязал войну.

— Кто? — Шоичи стремительно к ним повернулся. — Кто развязал войну?

— ...Бьякуран! Если я еще раз увижу в своей клумбе окурок, честное слово, я откручу тебе яйца! — разбудил его громкий женский голос.

Шоичи открыл глаза. Бьякуран стоял к нему спиной, почти высунувшись из окна, и учтиво перед кем-то извинялся — похоже, перед одной из студенток университета Перуджи для иностранцев, жившей этажом ниже.

— Давно ты куришь? — спросил Шоичи, когда ее голос стих.

— А тебе это противно? — спросил в свою очередь Бьякуран.

Вместо ответа Шоичи встал с кровати, подошел к нему и, забрав сигарету, затянулся сам.

— Что тебе снилось? — добавил Бьякуран чуть погодя.

— Не помню. Бред какой-то. — Шоичи вдруг застеснялся, осознав, что стоит в одних трусах, и обхватил себя руками — не то чтобы это сильно помогало скрыть худобу. Бьякуран скользнул по нему рассеянным взглядом.

— Раз ты проснулся, давай собираться. Нас ждет великий день.

В Перудже начался фестиваль шоколада.

Стоило им выйти к главным улицам, как Шоичи потерялся в калейдоскопе красок и запахов: диковинные скульптуры из шоколада, ярмарка с бесконечными рядами палаток и шумные, пестрые толпы гуляк...

— По-моему, я в раю, — протянул Бьякуран, с детским восторгом глазея по сторонам. — Что возьмем сначала: шоколадное фондю или чипсы из шоколада?

Шоичи обреченно таскался за ним до темноты по то уходящим в гору, то резко устремлявшимся вниз улицам, расталкивал локтями прохожих, стоял в нескончаемых очередях — и чувствовал себя абсолютно, неприлично счастливым.

— Тебе когда-нибудь казалось, — поинтересовался он у Бьякурана, когда они спрятались от толп туристов в узком переулке, — что ты стопроцентно счастлив?

Бьякуран задумчиво откусил от зефирки в шоколаде.

— Не совсем, — сказал он, прожевав. — В смысле, я не какой-то трагический герой, но у меня вечно такое чувство, как будто чего-то не хватает. Хотя после встречи с тобой я стал меньше обращать на него внимание.

У Шоичи сладко закружилась голова.

— Незачем так говорить, — буркнул он. — Я совсем обычный.

Бьякуран невозмутимо протянул ему пакет со сладостями.

— Ты вовсе не обычный, поверь мне. Ты — центр всего, Шоичи. Первопричина и ее последствия, ключевой момент моей жизни — каждой из них, где бы я ни находился. Мы с тобой встречаемся в каждом мире — словно нам суждено быть вместе, как в каком-нибудь бульварном романе.

Пальцы у Шоичи мелко подрагивали, и пакет он выронил — рассыпав на себя кучу зефирок и шоколадный эклер.

— По-моему, ты съел столько сахара, что у тебя уже в голове помутилось, — ломким голосом ответил он. Видимо, на него этот коварный сахар тоже повлиял — потому что Шоичи зачем-то шагнул к Бьякурану и, приподнявшись, ткнулся в его губы своими.

Это точно был самый странный поцелуй в его жизни — начиная с того, что Шоичи ни разу не целовался с тем, кто на полголовы выше его, и заканчивая... всем остальным. Губы у Бьякурана были слегка обветренные и невыносимо сладкие, а плечи — тощие и угловатые. Сам Бьякуран, когда вжал Шоичи в стену, оказался тяжелым, теплым, а его шустрые руки умудрялись быть везде и всюду.

Не говоря уже о том, что прежде в живот Шоичи никогда не упирался твердый член.

Путаясь в пуговицах, они в четыре руки расстегнули друг на друге брюки — и в этот миг высоко над их головами взорвался салют.

Все небо в огнях, подумал Шоичи, а я стою в испачканных шоколадом джинсах и с рукой у Бьякурана в трусах.

Он улыбнулся и посмотрел на него — волосы у Бьякурана растрепались еще сильнее обычного, а глаза хитро блестели.

Затем Шоичи перевел взгляд вниз — на их головки членов, слегка влажные от смазки — и сомкнул вокруг них кулак. Было темно, рука толком не скользила, приспущенные джинсы мешались — но Бьякуран все время целовал его, словно не в силах оторваться, шумно и жарко дышал в щеку, а затем накрыл пальцы Шоичи своими. От того, как их члены терлись друг о друга, у него подкашивались колени, а затем Бьякуран оттянул свободной рукой его мошонку и погладил, и Шоичи охватила крупная дрожь. Он чуть не подскочил, когда горячий член Бьякурана запульсировал в кулаке. Лицо в момент оргазма у него стало столь открытым и расслабленным, что Шоичи, кажется, почти понял, о чем он до этого говорил.

— Интересно, — позднее сказал он, отдышавшись и вытерев измазанную спермой ладонь о несчастные белые брюки. — Такого с нами еще не происходило.

— Еще скажи, что удивлен.

— Нет, — признал Бьякуран, затем укоризненно поглядел на него. — Вот только ты рассыпал мои зефирки.

— Куплю тебе новых, — пообещал Шоичи, кое-как спрятав идиотскую улыбку.

Домой они возвращались медленно и в обнимку — со стороны, наверное, смахивая на парочку пьяниц, но Шоичи было наплевать. Зефирок так и не купили, зато Бьякуран набрал целый мешок конфет с названием «поцелуй» и решил, что целоваться после них просто необходимо — каждый раз утягивая для этого Шоичи на безлюдные улицы.

В общем, домой они возвращались медленно.

Спали оба в кровати Бьякурана, откуда открывался совсем другой вид из окна — на темное беззвездное небо и далекие вершины гор.

Во сне Бьякуран обвил его руками, и той ночью Шоичи ничего не снилось.


End file.
